Love Sick
by sonnycentral
Summary: “Lift up your tongue,” Sonny directed. “Why don’t you make me?” Chad joked playfully. Sonny takes care of a sick, annoying, needy Chad. CHANNY banter/fluff, one-shot


**I've read a few stories about Chad taking care of Sonny when she's sick, so here's a one-shot about Sonny taking care of a sick Chad :)**

* * *

Sonny stormed on to the set of _Mackenzie Falls_, angry. Once again, Chad had posted some blog about her.

"Where is _Chad Dylan Cooper?_" she growled at his cast mates.

"I think he's in his dressing room," Portlyn offered. "He's sick or something."

Sonny smiled; "thanks," she said, heading to find the three-named jerk.

--

Sonny approached the dressing room door with a shiny gold star that said _Chad Dylan Cooper_.

She thought about knocking, but Chad never knocked before barging in to her room, so instead she walked right on in.

She realized that Chad was sound asleep on the couch. He actually looked kind of peaceful. Then she remembered the blog he posted, and no longer felt so serene.

"Wake up Chad," she demanded.

Startled, Chad sat up quickly, only to discover Sonny standing right over him.

"Don't look at me- I'm hideous!" he scowled, covering his face up with a pillow.

"Yeah right, Chad," she said, knowing he could never be hideous. She reached over him, trying to pull the pillow away, but he had a tight grip on it.

"Sonny, leave," he begged in a hoarse voice.

"Not until you apologize," she replied, crossing her arms in front.

"For what?" he asked, still muffled under the pillow.

"For your latest blog entry," she answered, and began reading it from the print out in her hand.

_Hey Peeps CDC here, just wanted to let you know that we've wrapped filming on The Chad Dylan Cooper Story, so be sure to watch it. Remember how I told you about Sonny kissing me at Arcadia? Now, she jumped on me and kissed me against my will while we were filming. Can you believe this girl? She totally wants me. But can you blame her?_

"What is _that_ Chad?" Sonny raised her voice. "You know that was Selena that jumped on you. And it probably wasn't against your will."

Chad didn't respond.

Suddenly, he began sneezing, unable to control it. Sonny took this as the perfect opportunity to yank away the pillow he had been hiding behind.

"You're right!" she said, feigning horror, "you do look _**hideous!**_"

_**Not that Chad could ever look hideous.**_

"I know!" he responded, trying to hide his face.

"Yeah, not even your one eye is sparkling today," she added with a chuckle.

"Leave Monroe. I can't put up with you today; I'm sick," he whined.

Sonny had to admit; Chad's hair was all ruffled, and he was obviously stuffy. His poor nose was red, but he still was far from hideous. It was actually kind of endearing to see him in that state. If she wasn't angry with him, she'd feel sorry for him.

"Not until you apologize," she responded.

"Find, I'm _sowwy_," he said.

Sonny couldn't help but laugh. "Chad, you're so pathetically sick."

"I know," he sighed.

"So I gotta ask, why did you post that blog?" she asked, gently sitting next to him.

"Because, Selena said that that's what you would have done, so I just embellished it a bit."

"That is so not what I would have done," she screeched, smacking him in the head with the pillow.

"Ow! Now my head hurts even worse- thanks," he said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Chad, but you know that's not what really would have happened. Selena probably just wanted to kiss you." Chad detected a bit of jealousy in Sonny's tone.

"Can't say that I blame her, but I didn't want to kiss her."

"Yeah right," Sonny huffed.

"I am right. Not that I would have wanted it, but I'd much rather kiss _you_ than Selena."

Sonny felt herself blushing. "Well, thanks. I think."

Chad smirked. "Now can you please leave, I feel terrible."

Sonny softened and her motherly nature kicked in. "Do you want me to stay here and take care of you?" she asked sweetly.

"I am pretty weak," he admitted, in a whiny voice.

Sonny had never seen him so- _needy._

"Have you been drinking lots of liquids?" Sonny asked.

"Um, maybe a little."

"What feels bad?"

"_Everything,_" he moaned, exaggerating.

_**Man, Chad could be such a baby. Even Tawni didn't whine so much when she was sick.**_

"Really, Chad?"

"Well, my head hurts, I'm stuffed up, my stomach feels nauseous, and my hair is messed up."

"First of all, your hair has nothing to do with this. Do you have any medicine?"

"No."

"I'll be back," she said calmly, standing up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Chad asked, in his nasally voice. It was almost better to have him being all cocky instead of whiny.

"I promise I'll be back."

--

Sonny rushed to the commissary to check out the soup-of-the day, but it was inedible.

Then she drove to the nearest drug store and bought a thermometer, sinus/pain medicine, and some Sprite.

After the store, she ran in to a little deli down the road and got some chicken noodle soup.

Sonny still wasn't sure why she was doing all of this for Chad. Okay, maybe she did. Deep down, she cared about him, and hoped that if she were the sick one, he would do the same.

--

Sonny dashed in Chad's room, to find him weakly standing up. "Chad, are you okay?" she asked, worried. Sonny set the items on his table and rushed over to him.

"Yeah, I just wanted to stretch; I've been lying on that couch all day. Then I felt a little dizzy…" he started, falling forward in to Sonny's arms. Sonny shifted her weight, trying to lift the hunky heart throb. Finally she was able to push him back on the couch.

"You scared me," she stated, placing her hands on him and helping him get comfortable again. Chad shivered at her touch.

"Do you have the chills?" she asked, noticing.

"Uh, yeah a little," he lied. He couldn't tell her it was because she touched him.

"I got you some soup," she smiled, grabbing the bowl and bringing it over to him.

"Thanks," he smiled. "But I think I'm too weak to lift the spoon," he whined.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll feed you," she griped, lifting the spoon to his lips… _**his hot lips…**_

"But I hope that if I was ever sick, you'd do the same for me," she added.

Chad just smiled back, trying to hide the sudden flush in his face. "Yeah, I think I would."

--

He ate about half and Sonny put the rest in the refrigerator for later. "What's all that other stuff?" Chad asked curiously.

"Well I got you some Sprite," she said, twisting the cap off and pouring some in a glass full of ice. "It will help settle your stomach."

"Here's some medicine to help with the pain and your nose," she said, tossing two for him to take.

"And I got a thermometer; we need to take your temperature. If it doesn't go down soon, you need to see a doctor."

"Maybe you shouldn't been in comedy, you should be like on _E.R._ or something," Chad teased.

"Well I like to help people; especially ones I care about," Sonny said. Then she realized the slip.

_**Oh crud, I told him I care.**_

Sonny bit her lip; Chad noticed.

"So, you care about me?" he smirked, totally not ignoring what she had said.

"Just open your mouth," she said, placing the thermometer in. Chad was being difficult.

"Lift up your tongue," Sonny directed.

"Why don't you _make_ me?" Chad joked playfully.

"Fine, if you're going to be stubborn, then I'm leaving," she announced, now on her feet.

Then Sonny felt a tug on her hand. "Please don't go," he begged sweetly.

Sonny looked in those eyes. Oh God how she could swim in them.

"Oh, alright, but you have to work with me here," she snipped. This time, Sonny placed the thermometer in with ease.

"99.2," she said, placing the thermometer under water and cleaning it.

"Is that bad? Am I deathly ill?" Chad naively asked.

Sonny choked back a laugh. "No Chad, you're just a little sick. You probably just need rest, and fluids, and you'll be fine."

--

After a few hours of watching tv with Chad, Sonny had to go back to rehearsal. She had put up with the sick, annoying Chad as long as possible.

"Well I have to go to rehearsal, she said," heading to the door.

"Oh," Chad said sadly. "Wait Sonny, you know I really am sorry about that blog. Maybe that's just what I _wanted_ to happen," he admitted. "Just like at _Arcadia_; I was kind of disappointed that I didn't get a real kiss."

"Really?" Sonny asked, stunned.

_**A confession and apology from Chad? Maybe he really was sick.**_

"So I was wondering," he continued, "do you ever think I'll get a real one from you?"

Sonny thought for a moment. "Maybe," she blushed playfully.

Sonny ran over to the sink and wet her hands with a bit of water. She walked over to Chad who was still on the couch and tousled his hair with the water.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Well you were worried about your hair, so I fixed it for you. Besides, you looked like you needed to cool off- you're face is a lot redder than before," she teased.

"Um, that's because of the fever," he said, not quite believing his words.

"Sure it is," Sonny said sarcastically. Then she leaned down and gave him a sweet kiss on his forehead.

"Feel better Chad," she said, once again making her way to the door.

"That wasn't much of a _real_ kiss," he remarked.

"Yeah, well I don't want to get sick. Besides you're hideous," she said, giving him a sly wink as she exited his room.

Suddenly, Chad was feeling much better.

* * *

**Blah. Good, Bad? Please let me know :)**


End file.
